Ring Keepers: Part 1:Why Me
by PhoenixGal
Summary: Contains slight violance and child abuse. How Yami Bakura got traped in the ring, How Ryou found it and what happens afterwards. Yaoi.*COMPLETED*
1. Ryou

Why Me?  
  
By PhoenixGal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh (but I wish I owned Ryou!!!!)  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Chapter 1 Ryou  
  
" Shut up!!! I don't need your constant whining at me!!!!"  
  
"I'm. I'm sorry"  
  
"And so you should be!"  
  
SLAP  
  
"There. Maybe that will get it into your thick skull that I won't tolerate your whining!"  
  
Ryou's dad left, leaving Ryou crying in the corner of his room. Blood had stained his silvery-white hair red in places. He had a cut across his cheek and bruises all over his face.  
  
He dried his tears, and lay on the floor with his ear pressed up against the floor, so he could hear what was happening downstairs. He quickly withdrew his ear and sat trembling on the floor.  
  
His parents were still arguing. This would mean more of a beating.  
  
They always beat him when they argued with each other.  
  
There was only one thing left for 10-year-old Ryou to do.  
  
Hide and hope his parents disappeared.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
A.N Oh!! I didn't really mean to hurt Ryou like that!!! He's the cutest character ever!!! 


	2. Bakura

Why Me?  
  
By PhoenixGal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh (but I wish I owned Ryou!!!!)  
  
{Thoughts}  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
\\Bakura to Ryou\\  
  
\Ryou to Bakura\ ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Bakura  
  
Ryou shivered from the cold. He was curled into a small ball, under his bed.  
  
Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Both of his parents were coming up to the attic in which he lived.  
  
The door opened and in they came, heading towards Ryou. Something glittered in his mum's hand.  
  
"We have to go away for a while." She said with a sorrowful expression on her face.  
  
{Probably because they wouldn't have a punch bag any more} Ryou's face lightened at the thought of no more beatings.  
  
"But we found this to keep you in line" she continued. She held out the Millennium Ring, put it on Ryou, turned, and walked away with her husband. Ryou heard the front door slam.  
  
He was alone.  
  
Ryou looked at the ring. He was puzzled. {What? What on earth will this do?}  
  
\\It will release me\\  
  
Ryou screamed in fright.  
  
\\Oh shut up, you whimpering coward\\  
  
\Who. Who are you?\  
  
\\I am the soon to be master of all 7 Millennium Items. And you are my slave\\  
  
\W..w.. what?\  
  
\\You heard me, slave\\  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
A.N Sorry about the shortness of chapters! If you want me to notify you when I write a new chapter, review and leave your e-mail address in your review!!!! 


	3. Explainations

Why Me?  
  
By PhoenixGal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh (but I wish I owned Ryou!!!!)  
  
~ Scene Change~  
  
{Thoughts}  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
\\Bakura to Ryou\\  
  
\Ryou to Bakura\ ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Chapter 3 Explanations  
  
\I...I don't understand. Who are you?\  
  
\\I am a tomb robber from Ancient Egypt. My name is Yami Bakura, was Dorobou, but you should call me master\\  
  
\Ancient EGYPT????!!!! Then how come you're here?\  
  
~Flash back~ Bakura was robbing the tombs of a Pharaoh at the time, when he found a gold ring on a thin chain.  
  
"Hello. What's this?"  
  
He put it on, and was instantly transported to the Shadow Realm, where Pharaoh Yami was waiting.  
  
"So, you have come at last, Tomb robber Dorobou"  
  
"I have indeed. Let's duel!"  
  
Bakura didn't know what he was saying, but the words seemed to flow easily out of his mouth.  
  
"You DO know the stakes, don't you? If I win, your soul gets sealed into that ring you are wearing. If you win, I give you half my riches." Said Pharaoh Yami.  
  
"Sounds fair. It's time to Duel!!!!" ~End flashback~  
  
\\We dueled. I lost\\  
  
~ Flash back~ "Nooooooooooo!!! I can't have lost!!! It just can't be true!!!"  
  
"Well, it is. Now, time for your reward." Said the Pharaoh with his trademark smirk. ~End Flashback~  
  
\\He sealed my soul in this ring. But I vowed to have revenge. I will have that revenge by collecting all 7 Millennium Items and wielding the most ultimate power. I will have complete control over the entire world. This is a task you will help me with, Slave\\  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
A.N If anyone was wondering, Dorobou means robber. Read and Review. 


	4. A New School

Why Me?  
  
By PhoenixGal  
  
A.N Sorry, but I've fast-forwarded to when Ryou is 15. All that happened was he was home-schooled and beaten up by Bakura, who still doesn't have any other items. Yugi has already got his puzzle and is on good terms with Yami by this time.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh (but I wish I owned Ryou!!!!)  
  
~ Scene Change~  
  
{Thoughts}  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
\\Bakura to Ryou\\  
  
\Ryou to Bakura\ ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Chapter 4 A New School  
  
"Class, we have a new student! His name is Ryou Bakura. I would like you all to make him feel welcome here. Sit behind Yugi, that's the one with the multi-coloured spiky hair, and Yugi, I would like you to show Ryou round the school."  
  
"Yes Miss."  
  
\\DO NOT make friends with ANYONE or you will sincerely regret it!\\  
  
\Fine\  
  
\\Are you answering me back slave? \\  
  
\No master\  
  
\\Good. Because you know what would happen if you were\\  
  
"Come on, Ryou is it? I'll show you round."  
  
They walked out the classroom and down the corridor.  
  
Suddenly Ryou's ring appeared and one tassel pointed to Yugi's Puzzle.  
  
"Watch out!" shouted Ryou before Bakura took control of his body.  
  
"Well, what do we have here? Give that puzzle to me, boy!"  
  
//It's the tomb robber Dorobou!! //  
  
/Who? /  
  
//A tomb robber who's soul I trapped in the Millennium Ring, shortly before sealing the Shadow games! Let me take me control! //  
  
/O.K/  
  
And with that Yugi retreated to his Soul room and Yami took over.  
  
"YOU!" Hissed Bakura, venom literally dripping from his words.  
  
"Yes, Tomb robber. It IS me. But how did you escape the ring?"  
  
"I persuaded this weak boy's parents to give him the ring. Once he was wearing it, he gave in to me. With the help of some beatings, of course"  
  
"You heart less beast" hissed back Yami "How can you put him through so much pain and suffering just so you can get some metal trinkets!"  
  
"Metal trinkets are they? Well if they're only trinkets, you won't mind giving me your puzzle. Now hand it over!" (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
A.N Hope you like the story so far!! Will take a twist soon, but not for a few chapters. 


	5. New Friends

Why Me?  
  
By PhoenixGal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh (but I wish I owned Ryou!!!!)  
  
~ Scene Change~  
  
{Thoughts}  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
\\Bakura to Ryou\\  
  
\Ryou to Bakura\ ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Chapter 5  
  
New friends  
  
"Never!" shouted Yami.  
  
"Fine, be stubborn Pharaoh. But I will get all 7 items. You can count on that!" And with that, Bakura disappeared back into the ring, leaving a very dazzled-looking Ryou.  
  
"What just happened? Did my Yami come out? Are you O.K?" He rambled." Did he attack. Hey, you're not Yugi! Who are you? Where is he?"  
  
Yugi took control again, causing his body to shrink before Ryou's eyes.  
  
"I'm here. I'm O.K, yes your Yami did come out, and no he didn't attack me, just argued with my Yami, who you just saw." Said Yugi all in one breath.  
  
Yami appeared beside Yugi.  
  
"Woah!" said Ryou. "How did you do that?"  
  
"I just concentrated on it." Yami shrugged and tried to continue. "Am I right in saying-"  
  
Just then, the bell rang for 1st lesson.  
  
Yami disappeared and Ryou turned to follow the stream of people to his lesson "Hey Ryou. Do you want to come to my house after school?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Meet me after school at the big tree in front of the school."  
  
"O.K"  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( A.N Sorry the chapters are so short - I'll try to post more often - but that's for the benefit of short attention-spanned people like me. 


	6. Yugi

Why Me?  
  
By PhoenixGal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh (but I wish I owned Ryou!!!!)  
  
A.N I'll use dub names for Yugi's friends. If you don't know them here they are (though I doubt anyone doesn't know them)  
  
Jounouchi = Joey Honda = Tristen Anzu =Tea  
  
If you don't know ojiisan means grandfather.  
  
~ Scene Change ~  
  
{Thoughts}  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
\\Bakura to Ryou\\  
  
\Ryou to Bakura\ ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Yugi  
  
After school that day, Ryou sat on the bench under the tree until Yugi came out. 3 other people came out with him. Ryou got up and went over to meet them.  
  
"Ryou this is Joey, Tristen and Tea. Guys this is Ryou." Introduced Yugi.  
  
"Hey, Nice ta meet ya!" Said Joey.  
  
"Same from me!" Added Tristen.  
  
"You're that new kid that moved here from England, aren't you?" Asked Tea.  
  
"Yes, I am, and nice to meet all of you too." Replied Ryou.  
  
"Well guys, I better go now. Ojiisan will be worried about me. See ya soon." Yugi said. He knew his grandfather wouldn't really be worried, but Yami really wanted to talk to Ryou, so he thought it best to get home quickly.  
  
Once at Yugi's house, Yami emerged from the puzzle.  
  
"So Ryou, am I right in saying you get beaten up by your Yami?" He asked.  
  
"Y - y - yes" Ryou replied.  
  
"Well this will have to be stopped." He picked the ring up from where it hung on Ryou's neck. "BAKURA! COME OUT HERE!! UNLESS YOU'RE TOO MUCH OF A COWARD!!!!" he yelled at it.  
  
Bakura appeared, looking half-asleep, until he saw Yami.  
  
"What do YOU want?" he sneered.  
  
"I would like a word with you. This way." And with that, both Yami's disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"Wow. Your Yami is good!!" Ryou exclaimed.  
  
"I know. Isn't he?" Yugi replied.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
A.N Words in other langages are normally in Japannese, unless I say otherwise. If anyone knows where to find a site with a English to Egyptian translater, I really need to know!! 


	7. A fight of Yamis

Why Me?  
  
By PhoenixGal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh (but I wish I owned Ryou!!!!)  
  
A.N Well I'm back again. Sorry it took so long to write, I was going to write some of the argument in Egyptian, but I can't find a translator. Also, my computer is telling me that Yamis should be Yams. Huh?  
  
~ Scene Change ~  
  
{Thoughts}  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
\\Bakura to Ryou\\  
  
\Ryou to Bakura\ ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A Fight of Yamis  
  
Yugi and Ryou could hear shouting coming from the kitchen.  
  
"What the hell are you doing to him Bakura?!" shouted Yami.  
  
"Forcing him to help me." Bakura replied calmly, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"By beating him up?"  
  
"He wouldn't do what I told him to do if I didn't."  
  
"But why don't you just let him make up his mind whether he wants to help you or not?"  
  
"He wouldn't obey."  
  
Yugi turned to Ryou.  
  
"I need to get something from he kitchen. Go on up to my room - I need to talk to you." Said Yugi. Ryou nodded and headed upstairs.  
  
Once there, he spotted a glinting silver object under some papers on Yugi's desk. He went over to see what it was.  
  
As he went over he heard more noise from the kitchen. Yugi was caught in the cross fire of the fight.  
  
"Get out the kitchen NOW Yugi!" ordered Yami.  
  
/Why?/  
  
//This isn't any of your business and it might get ugly//.  
  
"Fine!" Yugi turned and walked up the stairs to his room.  
  
As he heard footsteps on the stairs, Ryou hurried over to the glinting, silver object and pulled it from under the papers.  
  
It was a knife.  
  
And it had bloodstains over it.  
  
Human bloodstains.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
A.N What is Yugi doing with a knife? Where did he get it? And why? And where's the blood from? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
And meet my new Yami, who came back from here holiday in Egypt yesterday.  
  
Riata: Hi loyal readers!! Now don't flame because I'm here!! 


	8. The Knife

Why Me?  
  
By PhoenixGal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh (but I wish I owned Ryou!!!!)  
  
A.N Well! I'm back with Riata (Though reluctantly.)  
  
Riata: What's that suppose to mean?  
  
PhoenixGal: It means you've been a pain since you came back!  
  
Riata: Well sorry if I had a good time and would like to tell you about it! Maybe if you listened.. (Storms off, muttering darkly to herself)  
  
PhoenixGal: Riata! Well readers, read the story and I'll try to apologise to her! BTW thank you to Elvenmage22 for being my friend (Read her stories - they are good!)and reviewing almost all my chapters, Nefuit, Ginny, Sarina Fannel, Katie, lilmissgoten, yugilover13, JessiChi, Silentdemon, Sincere Angel and HotaruMaxwell also for reviewing and Random Rockstar for accidentally giving me and idea and for reviewing almost all the chapters!!! On with the story! ~ Scene Change ~  
  
{Thoughts}  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
\\Bakura to Ryou\\  
  
\Ryou to Bakura\ ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Knife  
  
Yugi came into his room and saw Ryou looking at the knife.  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I've had the puzzle for 5 years now. I was given the puzzle when I was 10 and solved it the same day. Before then, my parents would hit, beat, and cut me. I thought you might need to talk to someone who knows what it's like to be beaten by someone you trust." Explained Yugi.  
  
"That still doesn't explain the knife. This blood hasn't been on there for 5 years, it's only been there for a few days, maybe a week. And even if it had been on there since then, why would it be out on your desk, now, 5 years later?" Ryou questioned.  
  
"How could you tell about how long it's been on there?!"  
  
"I have experience with my Yami. But you admit it's not been on there for very long."  
  
"Yeah. The blood's only been there a week."  
  
"So. confess the REAL reason it's there!"  
  
"Fine! Before you came to Domino City, there was a girl at our school who was really unhappy. A few days after I found out she was really unhappy, she went missing. She was found the next day with her wrists slashed. My Yami had this knife with blood on in his hand when she was found. "  
  
"So.."  
  
"So, my Yami gave her the knife so she could slash her wrists. He practically murdered her!!!!" He held the knife to his chest.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Ryou exclaimed  
  
"I have to die so he will die, then he can't kill any one else!"  
  
"NO! Yugi, you are the first friend I've ever had! Please don't leave me! I love you!!!!!  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
A.N Well, did anyone expect that? BTW, I caught Riata and she is sleeping, so I'd better not wake her up! 


	9. What just happened?

Why Me?  
  
By PhoenixGal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh (but I wish I owned Ryou!!!!)  
  
A.N There may be a little OOC-ness in this chap. Sorry! ~ Scene Change ~  
  
{Thoughts}  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
\\Bakura to Ryou\\  
  
\Ryou to Bakura\ ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Chapter 9 What just happened?  
  
Yugi stopped and stared at Ryou.  
  
"You .You.LOVE me?" Yugi said hesitantly.  
  
"Yes!" Exclaimed Ryou.  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
There was a pause. Yugi was kneeling on the floor, cradling the knife in his hands. Ryou was bent down toward him. He offered his hand to Yugi, and when Yugi took it, pulled him up to a standing position.  
  
"I don't know how to say this, but, I love you too!" mumbled Yugi, fidgeting uncomfortably.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh Yugi! I never thought I would fall in love with such an angel, and be loved back!" Ryou went over to Yugi and gave him a huge hug.  
  
~ Meanwhile, in the kitchen~  
  
"I will seal you into the ring for all eternity!" "I won't let you!"  
  
"En han kore haka dorobou dzuki za sennen enjin!" (I seal this tomb robber to the millennium ring!) Chanted Yami.  
  
"NNNNOOOOO!!!!"  
  
"You will never escape until a new form places the ring on themselves. And that will never happen, because we will throw the ring to the bottom of the ocean!"  
  
Yugi and Ryou came down the stairs, holding hands.  
  
"Bakura is sealed into the ring, which tomorrow we will throw into the sea."  
  
"Yeah! Yugi, can I ask a favour?"  
  
"Of course! What is it?"  
  
"Can I put it in my room tonight? Then, in the morning, can YOU throw it in for me, if I haven't already?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Ryou left with the ring in his hand.  
  
//Aibou? //  
  
/Yes Yami? /  
  
//Why were you and Ryou holding hands? //  
  
/Because we are in love! /  
  
// You're in love with RYOU? //  
  
/Yes. Why is there a problem? /  
  
//No. Just. He's a boy! //  
  
/And? /  
  
//Nothing //  
  
~Ryou's house~  
  
As Ryou got near his house, he looked at his watch.  
  
{Wow! It's late. It's 11: 55!}  
  
He looked up and saw a 13-year-old girl standing outside his house.  
  
"Hello? Who are you?" He asked as he reached her.  
  
She spun round, revealing long, neat, white hair that came to her waist, chocolate coloured eyes, and a suitcase.  
  
She looked just like a female Ryou.  
  
"Hello, Big brother."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
A.N and that's the end of this story. Don't worry all my loyal readers! This is only part 1 of a 3 part story called Ring Keepers. Look for the next part as soon as I've written it. 


	10. End

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or any character associated with it. Except Yasha.  
  
A.N This chapter ties up the end of Why me because I have run out of ideas for Who am I. If you've read the first chapter of Who am I, you will recognise most of this. But the ending is different.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello, Big brother."  
  
"Wha.what?" Exclaimed Ryou. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Yasha Bakura, your little sis. You don't remember me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I suppose you wouldn't, having not since me for 6 years. When I was 7, our parents put me up for adoption. No one adopted me, and they couldn't hold on to me after 13, so they let me go. I've been searching for you for ages!" Ryou noticed she also had a very strong English accent, like his.  
  
"I was hoping I could stay with you for a while, until I find some where else to live."  
  
"Um. of course. You can stay here for as long as you need." Ryou said hesitantly.  
  
"Really?! Oh thank you Ryou!" Yasha jumped up and gave Ryou a huge hug.  
  
They walked up the path to his house. Ryou showed Yasha the spare room, where she could stay. She dumped her suitcase on the floor and collapsed onto the bed.  
  
"You don't know how grateful I am!" Yasha thanked Ryou yet again.  
  
"Well, O.K, Yasha is it? Have a good sleep. We'll talk in the morning." Ryou walked out of the room and went to his room, which was right next door.  
  
He lay down and almost fell asleep, when he remembered he'd left the Millennium Ring in his pocket. He took it and put it in a drawer.  
  
What he wasn't aware of, was that a pair of chocolate brown eyes were watching him put the Ring away through a small hole in his wall.  
  
"So he's the keeper of the Millennium Ring. I shall have to make sure it is destroyed."  
  
The next morning, Yugi called at Ryou's house. Ryou gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Shall we go then?" asked Ryou.  
  
"O.K. But who's she? And why is she coming with us?" enquired Yugi, who was puzzled at Yasha coming with them. "Does she know?" He asked in a whisper.  
  
"No, she doesn't." Ryou whispered back. Then he spoke normally again. "She's coming because she's my younger sister and I'm taking her to school. Her name's Yasha."  
  
Once they got to the sea, Ryou took the ring from his jacket and held it over the sea.  
  
"So long Ba-" Ryou began.  
  
"STOP!" Yasha shouted. Her whole body started to glow. Everyone looked on in confusion.  
  
"What on earth is happening?!" exclaimed Yami, who came out of his soul room to stand next to Yugi.  
  
"En kuchibi jibun motte za iki za enjin dzuki kyou daremo! (I fuse myself with the spirit of the ring to save everyone!)" Yasha called out the spell, and them fainted. The ring glowed, and a dark, black shadow transferred from the ring to Yasha's body.  
  
She opened her eyes. They were black.  
  
"I speak as Bakura, but also as Yasha. We have merged into one. She gave her body willingly to save me. This will be rewarded."  
  
Bakura split off from Yasha, and stood next to her.  
  
Yasha seemed to wake up. Her eyes turned back to chocolate brown.  
  
"Why did you save such a filthy creature?" Yami asked her.  
  
"Because.. I saw him in a dream, about 6 years ago-" Yasha started.  
  
"That's about when I got the ring!" Ryou interrupted.  
  
"- and when I got out of the Children's home, I knew I had to find him. I thought it was to destroy him, but when Ryou almost threw the ring into the sea, I knew it was to save him." Yasha finished. "I - I love him! That's the real reason I couldn't see him destroyed!"  
  
"O.K." Ryou said. "Yasha, Bakura, You can live with me, but promise me one thing Bakura. Please don't beat me up anymore!"  
  
"O.K." Bakura agreed.  
  
"And if he breaks his promise, I'll be here to keep him in line." Yasha said cheekily.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A.N That's the end! Good bye! R/R! 


End file.
